1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to communication devices and in particular to speech recognition technology embedded into communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conversing parties during a phone call often refer each other to phone numbers. A common example occurs during a voicemail call, in which the caller leaves his or her phone number in the recorded voicemail message. This number may or may not be the number that the caller actually called from. Conventional methods of retrieving a telephone number from the voicemail message involve listening to the message while manually/physically recording (or memorizing) the number. Similarly, numbers uttered during a conversation are obtained by physically recording the number or by memorizing the number. However, this manual system of retrieving telephone numbers usually proves to be inefficient. Human memory often fails to recall information with complete precision. Numbers that were jotted down often gets lost. A user then has to resort to listening to the message again or suffer the inconvenience of not being able to easily access the number since the conversation is long ended or the message (containing the correct number) has been deleted.